pwitoffandomcom-20200216-history
Donald Drumpf
Donald Drumpf (born June 14, 1946) is the 45th and current President of the United States. Before entering politics he was a businessman and television personality. Trump was born and raised in Queens, New York City, and earned an economics degree from the Wharton School. He then took charge of The Trump Organization, the real estate and construction firm founded by his paternal grandmother, which he ran for over 45 years until 2016. During his real estate career, Trump built, renovated, and managed numerous office towers, hotels, casinos, and golf courses. Besides real estate, he started several side ventures and has licensed the use of his name for the branding of various products and properties. He owned the Miss USA and Miss Universe pageants from 1996 to 2015, and he hosted The Apprentice, a reality television series on NBC, from 2004 to 2015. His net worth was estimated to $3.5 billion as of 2017, making him the 544th richest person in the world. Trump first publicly expressed interest in running for political office in 1987. He won two Reform Party presidential primaries in 2000, but withdrew his candidacy early on. In June 2015, he launched his campaign for the 2016 presidential election and quickly emerged as the front-runner among 17 candidates in the Republican primaries. His final opponents suspended their campaigns in May 2016, and in July he was formally nominated at the Republican National Convention along with Indiana governor Mike Pence as his running mate. Many of his campaign statements were controversial or false, generating much free media coverage. Trump won the general election on November 8, 2016, in a surprise victory against Democratic opponent Hillary Clinton. He became the oldest and wealthiest person to assume the presidency, the first without prior military or government service, and the fifth elected with less than a plurality of the national popular vote. His political positions have been described by scholars and commentators as populist, protectionist, and nationalist. In PWITOF, Donald Drumpf was the interim RAW General Manager from November 21, 2016 to January 29, 2017, before stepping down to Salvador R. Salcido. Championships and accomplishments Accomplishments * PWITOF Interim General Manager (2016-2017) * WWE Hall of Fame (2013) * Trump receiving the 2015 Marine Corps–Law Enforcement Foundation's annual Commandant's Leadership Award in recognition of his contributions to American military education programs * The Jewish National Fund's Tree of Life Award for outstanding contributions to Israel–United States relations. (1983) * Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Supporting Actor for his role in Ghosts Can't Do It (1990) * Gaming Hall of Fame (1995) * Star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame (2007) * Muhammad Ali Entrepreneur Award (2007) * Honorary doctorate of Business Administration, Robert Gordon University, Scotland (2010) (revoked 2015) * Honorary doctorate of business, Liberty University (2012) * The Algemeiner Liberty Award for contributions to Israel–United States relations. (2015) * Marine Corps–Law Enforcement Foundation Commandant's Leadership Award (2015) * Time Person of the Year (2016) * Financial Times Person of the Year (2016)